Taken In Hand
by Bit Not Good AO3
Summary: Sometimes, Master teaches his bitch its place.


**A/N: I'm not sure that all the aspects of this story could be termed safe or sane, and I beg you to take that under advisement. However, it /is/ all 100% consensual between two consenting adults.**

* * *

The bitch woke slowly, a low groan forming in its throat. It felt unaccountably stiff all over, its mouth dry and sore. As it came to, whinging low in its throat, opening its eyes into an all-encompassing blackness, it realised what felt so strange- there was barely a part of its body not bound. Its wrists were handcuffed to the bedstead above its head, eyes bound by a soft black cloth, and a large ball gag filled its mouth. Drool had dried on its chin, and when it snuffled, tried to take a deep breath through its nose, a shock of pain rose up from its chest. Ow. Something sharp clamped onto each nipple, pulling them taut, and a chain dragged between them, a cold weight attached to each clamp. Its dick- its clit- was throbbing between its legs, impossibly soft and trying to rise against the plastic cage around it, and- was that a sound? The bitch tried to close its legs, tried to investigate, and discovered yet another restriction- its ankles were tied to opposite bedposts, and a wide, heavy plug filled its cunt. The feeling of being so completely full was foreign, and it whimpered, feeling panic rise, unable to identify where it was, or remember what had happened. Suddenly, a hand brushed against his hair, smoothing it back. "You're awake," a low, gravelly voice murmured, and then a kiss of chapped lips, pressed to its forehead.

The bitch blinked behind the blindfold, trying to take a calming breath and failing. "You've done so well. You took your medicine just like I told you, and you waited for me. Good." Fingers tangled in the chain between its nipples, gave a sharp yank, and the bitch yelped, hips bucking minutely in an attempt to thrash away from the pain. A low chuckle, and the other person- a man, judging by the voice- was suddenly wrapping a hand around its clit. The bitch, still drowsy from what it knew must be- must be?- drugs, whimpered. "That's right. No cumming for you. Bitches don't get their clits touched, do they?" His bitch moaned, feeling its clit twitch at the words, and its Master gave a low chuckle. "You like that, bitch? Like when I tell you what you are, put you in your place?" The hand wandered down, palpitating its perineum, and then there was something cold being wrapped around its balls, a heavy metal ring pulling them down and away. A click, and the weight heightened, dragging its balls down, towards the plug in cunt. Vaguely, the bitch wondered if all the metal it wore was part of a matching set.

Master unlocked the cuff around its left ankle, and it whimpered in thanks, snuffling around the gag. A hand settled on its hip, pulling the bitch's legs together, rolling it onto its side. The bitch's shoulders screamed in protest, but it knew now how this was meant to go and went limp against the mattress. "That's it." His bitch shivered at the words of praise, brain fizzing as it tried to tell pleasure from pain as the weight on its nipples dragged them down, the chain flopping towards the bed. Hands smoothed down its back, between its shoulder blades, along the curve of its arse, before gripping the weighted plug nestled there. A finger smoothed along the stretched skin of its cunt, and his bitch tensed slightly, clit trying again to rise. "None of that." A hand slapped its bum sharply, and and his bitch wriggled, letting out a muffled yelp as the plug in its cunt hit its sweet spot. Its master let out a chuckle- Master liked to hear his noises, it remembered that much. It whinged again, hips pistoning uselessly.

"Shh. Shh, bitch, I've got you." A hand pressed against its hip, stilling it, and then the plug was being pulled free, stretching its cunt impossibly wider as the largest part passed. Then the warm metal was gone, and his bitch panted against its gag, cunt throbbing. "What do you need, bitch? Is it milking day?" His bitch whinged hopefully, turning its head blindly towards the voice of its Master. "How lucky you are, to have a master who takes care of you like this." Something slim and impossibly cold slid into its cunt, edging in persistently till the tip was just barely pressed against that hidden spot deep inside its pussy, making it wriggle, panting. Then Master's hands were on it's clit, unscrewing the sound from its clit-cage, sliding it slowly, so slowly free. The bitch screamed against its gag at the sensation, almost like being a man, being allowed to cum- a hand slapped its clit, hard, and his bitch wilted, whimpering. "None of that. This is just to get rid of all that nasty fluid build-up- to prevent infection. Bitches don't cum," Master reminded sternly, and then its other ankle was unclasped, too, and Master's hands tugged his bitch's hips up, positioning its legs wide, forcing it to present. His bitch focused on holding the position, ignoring the way its balls dragged down, almost painfully, nearly half the length of its clit now. Master's hands ran down its legs, feeling the trembling muscle, the smooth, shaved skin, and a kiss settled against its spine. "Good bitch."

There was a click, and his bitch screamed, trying to thrash away from the vibrations in its cunt. Master smacked his hand down, hard, against his bitches arse. "Stop that. Or I'll milk you again tonight." His bitch bit down on its gag, fighting to relax as the fluid began to flow from its clit, the pain in its balls as they gave up their prize, its punishment for thinking it could cum, was allowed to come. Bitches didn't cum.

Soon his bitch was panting against its gag, dribbling into what sounded like a glass bowl beneath it, clit trying deperately trying to swell. Master fondled its balls, tugging them down, causing the bitch to yelp at the rough treatment. Its clit had slowed to dripping now, the time between each release of fluid longer and longer, till the bitch screamed at the next tug to its oversensitive and empty sac. It had no more to give.

Only then did Master click off the vibrator, slide it free of his bitch's cunt. There was movement, and then Master moved it onto its side, hand against its hip. His bitch whimpered, cunt aching from overuse, and Master tugged gently at its nipple chain. "That's it. Rest a minute, bitch, and then you'll get your reward." Master unclasped the weight around its balls, removed it, and then Master's cock was there, pressing into his bitch's cunt, stretching it. His bitch whinged, as is Master pressed against its back, wrapped an arm around its chest, and snuggled against him. Master using its cunt was a great honor, filling it up, maybe even giving it his seed- the bitch snuffled, and Master smoothed a hand through its hair, stilling it as he began to thrust. His bitch whinged at each thrust, thrumming with sensation, crooning quietly when Master spent himself deep inside. Master had granted it a great gift, and it was grateful. It knew its place. It was Master's bitch.

"John. John, it's time to come back now." John sighed, eyes closed, body sore in all the right places, jaw aching. Hands smoothed through his hair, down his freed nipples, along his rib cage, and slowly, slowly, John rose up out of the subspace he had created for himself, opening his eyes to meet his lover's.

"You alright?" Greg asked, frowning down at him in concern. John smiled lazily, stretching his legs, feeling the rich ache in his muscles, the heavy plug still settled in his arse, the cage around his cock- all things they'd agreed he could wear for extended periods of time.

"I'm perfect," he murmured, tugging Greg down against his side, arm still sore from the time spent in cuffs. "Drugged play- definite yes. Puppy play- yes. But really, Greg- milking me dry? I don't think I'll be able to cum for a week." Greg sighed in relief, pressed a gentle kiss to the side of John's mouth.

"Thought you might enjoy it." He chuckled as a thought occurred to him, and draped his arm across John's chest. "Maybe next time, I make you drink it like a puppy." John shivered at his words and snuggled against him.

"Mm. We'll talk about it. Go to sleep." John closed his eyes and drifted off, utterly content.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... this is my first proper smut. Never written porn before, not beta'ed or brit-picked, so feel free to point out mistakes, or offer critique for inaccuracies. I've never been in a dom/sub relationship, so apologies if I misrepresent anything. Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
